


drunken state with ex

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Exes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If I really am smart then I wouldn't have fallen for you, Seong."It's not supposed to hurt. But it does.





	drunken state with ex

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title. sorry for any grammatical/typographical errors owo

"Did you even love me?" 

One question. One fucking question and yet his mind can't seem to dechipher the answer.

He did. He truly did but if he gives a response right away, then the man in front of him would be in a messier state than he already is in. He doesn't deserve this, Seongwu thinks. 

He deserves to be given a tulip in a world full of roses.  
He deserves to be the moon in a sea of people praising the sun.  
He deserves to be a permanent in a temporary thing.

He deserves more than the entire universe has to offer.

But all it takes is one man to ruin the chances of him being a perfection.

He takes a deep breath, and speaks, "More than you'll ever know."

"Then why did you leave me?" The older asks without a hesitation. He consumes another shot of soju and throws Seongwu a look; as if he's having his soul as an appetizer together with the alcohol. "Why, Seongwu?"

Seongwu fails to hear the bitterness in Minhyun's tone for all he can apprehend is the desperation. Desperation for an answer he can't and won't give. 

To say that he feels menaced by how Minhyun stares at him is an understatement. He's terrified that if he opens his mouth, he would break Minhyun all over again. And it's the least of his wishes right now. So he does what appears to be proper,  
"Come on, Min. You're way smarter than this."

"If I really am smart then I wouldn't have fallen for you, Seong."

It's not supposed to hurt. But it does. 

A sudden sharp of pain goes through him and he tries his best to not crumble into tiny pieces like his heart did. He needs to be strong, to at least save his pride from vanishing. 

Minhyun attempts to get a drink but Seongwu quickly rises from his seat to stop him.

"Don't do this to yourself," He pleads though he doesn't have the right to. He's the one who left him, after all. 

"Okay," is Minhyun's drunk respond. The older shifts his eyes to the hand that is gripping his wrist and chuckles, "if you promise to tell me the reason, then I will." 

Of course. Minhyun wouldn't give in that easily. For the years they were together, he knows how petty the latter can get. He sighs for the 10th time tonight.

"Min-"

"No! Tell me," he brings up both of his hands to cup each of his ears, "I'll listen!" He then giggles, and rests the side of his head on the table. 

At times like this, Seongwu wants nothing but to kiss the pout forming on Minhyun's lips, but he has to remind himself that they're not together anymore. And whose fault is that? His.

Minhyun looks up at him, eyes on the verge of tears, "I just need you to tell me why. Is that too much to ask for?" He mutters under his breath and tears start to leave his eyes as he closes them. 

Seongwu doesn't know if he has fallen asleep yet but he gathers all his might to lean forward and touch Minhyun's cheek. He cautiously wipes his tears with his fingers and stroke his cheeks as if they are the most delicate object in this world. "You will always be the love of my life, Min. " 

If only he could tell him. If only he hadn't -

"Seongwu Hyung!" His thoughts are cut off by Daniel who seems like he just got out from work. Seongwu turns to him and greets him. The other boy greets him back before proceeding to Minhyun who is in a heavy slumber.

"What happened to him?" He questions as he tries to wake Minhyun up by patting him on the cheek.

 

"Got drunk, you see."

 

"Did he cry?" 

 

"Im sor-"

 

"No. It's okay, Hyung. I'll bring him home." Daniel reassures him. 

"Oh My Daniel! You're here." The two boys turn their heads on Minhyun's direction. Minhyun stands up, eyes half closed, and links his arm with Daniel. 

 

"Yes, I'm here you big baby. I'll take you home now, alright?" 

Seongwu hopes to magically disappear from the sight. It hurts. He feels knives im his chest, and if he tries to run from it, or even get one out of it, it'll only hurt twice the pain and so, he endures. He keeps on telling his mind that he's the one to blame for what's happening in his life but his heart just won't agree with him. 

 

"Hyung, we'll be going first." 

 

"Hmp. Before we go home," Minhyun speaks, still in his drunken state. "You," he points a finger at Seongwu.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes, you! Yo... You disappointed me... For the last time... Tonight..." Hiccups "You're a bad person." Then lays his head on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel holds him tight and leans his body closer to Minhyun as a support for them not to fall on the ground. 

 

Daniel looks at Seongwu apologetically, "I'm sorry, Hyung. We'll go now." Seongwu nods and smiles softly at Daniel. He's a good guy, and the right one for Minhyun, Seongwu considers. He watches them cling to each other as they step forward the exit. 

That should have been me.

 

"Daniel," he calls.

 

"Yes, hyung?"

 

"Take good care of him."

 

Daniel beams at him, "You don't need to tell me that."

 

-

 

Minhyun finds himself staring at the ground a week after. 

 

Ong Seongwu  
1995-2018


End file.
